The present invention relates to novel benzoyl urea derivatives having a pryzole group which have active insecticidal properties as insect growth regulator. The present invention also relates to the insecticidal compositions comprising said derivatives and to the use of such compositions for killing and controlling insects.
Several kinds of benzoyl urea compounds have been developed as chitin inhibitor since Dimilin.RTM. was introduced in the market. However most of them have not been commercialized due to the complicated manufacturing process and high cost although it has a better effect than Dimilin.RTM.. For example, even though several benzoyl urea derivatives have been synthesized according to the disclosed Japanese Patent laid-open No. 85-193960 and 87-178561, European Patent No. 176868 and 52833, these manufacturing processes are too complicated to be improved.
Therefore, with consideration to the foregoing points the present inventors have developed new insecticidal compounds which exhibit broad spectrum and powerful insecticidal activities to various harmful insect.
Furthermore, they can be prepared via simple process starting from readily available raw chemicals compared with existing chitin inhibitor insecticide.